Over
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: An injured Lincoln is nursed by his sisters.


**A/N:** _Said it before, I'll say it again. Tsundere-type characters or people are just abusive relationships waiting to happen. While I haven't had the bad experience of being physically abused by a partner, I've been emotionally and mentally abused by these kinds of people. One opted to name me "fuckface". One outright told me that she was lying to me for the entire relationship (Which lasted for almost a year). Two had ganged up on me with their friends to make me feel like shit. And other such bullcrap._

 _Avoid those who harm you, get out of abusive relationships. Tsunderes are awful._

 **Over**

Lincoln listened to the melancholic pitter patter sound of rain hitting the window. He had to focus his attention somewhere while Leni administrated the disinfectant. Contact with the wound on his head nearly made him flinch in pain.

"Careful Lincoln!" Leni pleaded, "Try not to move so much!"

"It stings!" he complained.

"Good, that means it's working." Lisa stated, she was supervising.

The door opened with Luna and Luan popping in, "We got the bandages! Where does he need 'em?" Luna asked.

"His head, the laceration is just below the hairline on his right."

The two went to work applying the bandages, putting pressure on the wound. Luan nervously smiled, "I'd joke about this being a head case-"

"Dude, not funny." Luna cut her off.

The rest of his sisters weren't in the room. Lori could be heard yelling on her phone in her room, Lynn had left a little bit ago brandishing a baseball bat, Lucy was nowhere to be seen, the twins were too afraid of the blood to help, and Lily was fast asleep and unaware of the panic.

"No offense Lisa, but are you sure I don't need to go to the ER?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, although I'm not that kind of doctor, I do know enough to recognize that your condition isn't too serious to warrant a visit to a physician given you've remained conscious, make your way home, and stopped the bleeding before we took over." scoffed his younger sister.

Once the bandages were on, Luna and Luan took a step back so Leni could wash away the remainder of the blood on his face. Then she stated what was on all of their minds: "I can't believe Ronnie Anne did this to you."

"What's her deal?" Luna asked, "I thought you two were tight!"

"Even if you upset her, she has no right to do something like that." Luan added.

Lincoln looked down, unsure what to really say and ashamed with what happened. "I don't know. One second we're talking, then she hits me, I hit the ground and she's running away..."

"SO WHAT HE MADE HER CRY?" came a yell from the other side of the house that only got closer, "SHE MADE HIM BLEED! IS SHE BLEEDING ALL OVER YOUR HOUSE? NO? THEN FUCK OFF!"

The door to his room opened, Lori walked in with a solemn look putting away her phone. She pointed to the youngest, "Lisa, is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, Lincoln just needs-"

"Good, now all of you out. I need to talk to him."

Luna frowned, "Hey, we-"

"NOW!"

The four of them left the room, Lori shut the door behind her. She turned towards her brother who immediately felt the tension in the air. Lincoln put his hands out in front of him, "Lori, I'm sor-"

"Stop." she approached and lowered herself next to him, "Does it hurt?"

"I...I'm fine Lori."

"You're a poor liar Lincoln."

He rubbed where his wound was, "...my head is pounding a bit."

Lori carefully wrapped her arms around him, giving a small hug, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Lincoln's eyes dimmed a little bit, "I'ts not like it's the first time she'd done that."

She let go, "Did what?"

"You know, hit me. When we'd get together, she would sometimes hit me. It never really got as bad as this though...guess it was just a matter of time."

"And why didn't you tell us about that?" she asked, shocked of the revelation.

"Because the last time I did, you said that meant she liked me." he answered, "She kinda came off as liking me too, so I dunno, I just thought it was normal, like that manga Love Hit-"

"Lincoln, there's NOTHING normal about that! That's just physical abuse!"

"Then...why would she do that to me?"

Lori looked down at the floor, "I don't know Lincoln. Bobby says she ran out of the house crying after he asked her about it. She probably doesn't even know why she did it."

Lincoln laid back on his side and looked at the wall, "I guess it doesn't matter..."

Lori stood up and gave an assuring pat on the shoulder, "It's going to be okay Lincoln. Just...just avoid her for now, alright?"

Lincoln didn't respond, she left the room to let him rest. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 **END**


End file.
